After Sundown
by vessm2
Summary: Takes place right after Breaking Dawn.The story isnt over for many of the characters, including Edward and Bella.And as Renesmee grows,the Cullens have some desicions to make.Soon enough,they discover the others that are out there. The story continues....


1. Hot Dogs

I watched my daughter grow more and more before my eyes, everyday. Luckily, there wasn't a drastic growth spurt every morning. It was starting to slow down, but by now she looked like a small 6 year old.

Edward still took my breath away every time I looked at him. I couldn't imagine what I would be like if I turned out like all the other new borns, driven by blood and thirst. But no, I was driven by something else. Love. I had a family to love, and a best friend who still stood by my side.

We were all at the main house, gathered in the living room. Esme had taken on a new motherly job, cooking for Jacob. He was eating a hot dog (well, actually a couple hot dogs) while Rosalie watched him, disgusted. We were watching them argue over blonde jokes, and so far Rosalie had heard them all.

"Why does a blonde smile every time lighting flashes?" Jacob asked her with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Rosalie asked him irritated.

"Because she thinks someone's taking her picture!" He fell to the ground laughing, satisfied that Rosalie had never heard it before. I even laughed a little, it was funny.

Rosalie just glared at him and took a hot dog from the huge plate lying on the coffee table. "I'll shove it in your mouth if you don't stop." She threatened. Edward just smiled at this.

"Go ahead, Blondie. I don't think I'm full just yet." Jacob opened his mouth wide. I had to laugh at this; he was taunting Rosalie so bad.

"Ugh. Stupid dog." She muttered.

Rosalie threw it at him and it landed right in his huge mouth. Renesmee giggled when he had no trouble swallowing it down whole.

"Thank you." Jacob replied, teasingly.

I looked around at my family. I wish I had a picture of this moment, we were all so happy. There was no worrying now, no preparing for vampires or werewolves coming to kill us. No feeling selfish for the pain you had caused so many.

Edward stood beside me, his arms wrapped around me holding me close to his body. Alice, Esme, and Emmet sat on the couch in front of us, while Rosalie and Jasper sat on the one across. The TV was on but no one watched except for Emmet and Carlisle, who remained standing as well.

"May I have one, please?" My daughters beautiful voice caught my attention away from the others. I looked quickly to where she was seated, which was in on the floor right next to Jacob.

"I honestly doubt you'll like it, Nessie. It tastes horrible." Rosalie pretended to gag at the thought, while Renesmee laughed.

Jacob turned his head toward Rosalie. "Yep, she's right. Animal blood, so much better," He sighed in sarcasm. He would do anything to make Renesmee smile.

"I would still like to try." She grinned at us, looking hopeful.

"Here you go, sweetie." Esme handed her a hot dog with ketchup on it. Nessie took it into her small, dimpled hands and held it in front of her face. She took one deep breath before she stuffed it into her mouth. Everyone smiled when we noticed that she was trying to eat like Jacob did. And when he saw her face, Jacob burst out laughing like the rest of us.

She shouldn't have tried to swallow it all in one bite because now it took up all the space her tiny mouth had to offer and made her cheeks pop out to their limit.

"It wasn't going to run away from you, Nessie." Emmet told her laughing. She scrunched her nose at him which made her look even more adorable.

"Well, she had to get it in there otherwise Jacob would've ripped it right out of her little hands," Alice added, smiling.

Jacob threw a pillow at her playfully but she caught it and threw it back at him. Alice must have thrown it with some force because it hit him right in the face and knocked him down to the floor.

"Pretty feisty_, _Alice." She simply grinned at Jasper's comment.

"I don't take this as a laughing matter. Carlisle, I think we should be looking at Jacob's masculinity as a serious issue. Don't you?" Edward was already on the verge of laughter by the end.

All Emmet could do was let out howls of laughter along with Edward and Jasper. They were practically rolling on the floor until Carlisle spoke.

"C'mon boys, that's enough," He also had to retain himself from joining in. I always felt bad for Carlisle, having to deal with all these teenage boys.

I looked down at Jacob, who had his lips pressed together into a tight line to keep himself from smiling.

All this time, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I would look at each other, smiling and shaking our heads. This was the way we bonded, watching the love of our lives act like the hooligans they were.

"I wonder how Jake's going to protect Nessie when he has trouble defending himself from a pillow?" I asked, not able to hide my amusement from the thought.

Jacob smiled towards me before he raised the pillow to the air ready to attack me with it. Edward took one look at him and smiled showing his teeth, "Don't even think about it, mongrel."

Renesmee laughed at this, she always did when it had something to do with Edward and Jacob. They had such a brotherly love/hate relationship. Jacob was family, too.

Jacob still had the pillow in his hand but instead of throwing it to me; he flanged it the opposite direction into Renesmee's little face. He smiled when she looked up at him laughing clearly not hurt at all. But still, Edward went to stand behind Jacob and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled out, surprised but not hurt. Edward just smiled in satisfaction before returning to wrap his arms around me.


End file.
